Facebook
by Earlie Birdie
Summary: 33 likes and 52 comments. This is what Facebook users liked? He scrolled back up to the picture and shrugged. He respected that.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: _**Alright. The moment we've all been waiting for. (At least I hope you've been waiting for it!) The reinstallment of '_Facebook_'! -_crowd goes wild_- Haha! So, if you read the first chapter of my new story '_Road Trip_', you would know that I wasn't able to post this up earlier because the original papers were thrown away and I hadn't saved any of the chapters. Anyway, if you have anyone to thank, thank _**thyzephyr**_! Go PM them and bug them and stalk them or _whatever_ for saving this story! I can't thank you enough! Now, without further ado...

**_Disclaimer: _**Don't own it.

* * *

Chapter One: And, so, it Begins

**.**

Just a picture. It was just _one picture_. Yet, that one picture was driving him crazy and would soon enough ruin his life.

Recently, Rukia had gotten a Facebook. So, of course, she was now spending all of her time taking pictures for the entire Facebook world to see. Take yesterday for instance; all you heard that day was the snapping of a camera.

_Flashback_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Snap!_

_Ichigo blankly stared at his ceiling as he laid on his bed, his fingers crossed behind his head. "Ayo, midget! Don'tcha think that camera's tired of seein' your face?" He called out. "I'm thinkin' that thing's gonna pop in 5, 4, 3, 2-"_

_"Hey, asshole!" She yelled out to him from his bathroom. "Don'tcha think it's time for you to shut the fuck up?" He smirked and sat up to lean back on his bed post. He just loved getting her all riled up._

_"Hey." Rukia said, now standing in front of his bed with the camera in front of her eye. "Wanna take some with me?" She pretended to hit the flash button and made the flash sound with her teeth._

_"Hell, no. Not after the way you just rudely cursed at me." He retorted with a mock pout, of which Rukia took a picture._

_She looked at the picture and scoffed. "What, is there a **polite** way of cursing at someone? Besides, I've already got a picture of you **pouting**; you might as well take more with me."_

_Ichigo opened his mouth to say something, but closed it. "You're not gonna post that up, are you?" Once he saw the smirk forming on her face, he sighed and shut his eyes as he rested the back of his head on the wall. "No."_

_"Oh, you're **gonna** take a picture with me."_

_"No."_

_"Yeah, you are."_

_"**No,** I'm not."_

_"Yeah." He suddenly heard in front of his face. He opened his eyes and found Rukia's large, purple ones staring back at his. She smirked, a complete opposite to his surprised gaze, a pose that was oh-so-coincidentally perfect for a Facebook picture._

_She positioned the camera to their sides and her smirk grew. "You are."_

_Snap!_

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo's arm circled around Rukia's neck as he winked to the camera with a smirkish grin while Rukia planted a firm kiss on his cheek. She blew air into the cheek facing the camera, giving it a puffed-up look as they both formed large "L"'s with their fingers, each "L" on their own side of the screen.

Somehow, that picture emerged throughout all their bickering over who got to take the pictures. Although, he had to admit, it _was_ a good picture. He scrolled down to read the comments and check the likes.

33 fucking likes and 52 shitty comments. This is what Facebook users liked? He scrolled back up to the picture and shrugged.

He respected that.

**_Aw, Rukia.! He's a cutie.! =)_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_W00T! W00T! Iz it hot in herre or iz it juss U 2? XD_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_MeH tHiNkZ iTz U gUyZ! ^^^^^^_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

The rest of the comments were similar to those except for one that had to do with some guy named Bob.

Who the hell was Bob?

He scrolled back up to view the picture one last time and smirked. _I wonder if I could get **her** to take pictures with **me** instead of the other way around..._

"Oh, Rukia..." He sang to himself mischievously as he searched for that infamous camera.

Maybe, Facebook wasn't _that_ bad.

* * *

**_A/N: _**Once again, _**GO THANK**** THYZEP****HYR**! _And, please, go check out my other new story '_Road Trip_'!


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N_:** Okay, looking back on all these chapters, I realized that I'm such a fluffy writer. What the heck? LOL. But, if you guys like it then, I don't mind! Once again, if you have anyone to thank for the reposting of '_Facebook_', thank _**THYZEPHYR**!_

Alright, quick story. So, I was checking my e-mail and it said "LEGAL NOTICE OF SETTLEMENT OF CLASS ACTION'. I'm just like, 'Okay, cool. Lemme check it out.' I'm reading it and it says something about Facebook! I'm intrigued, so I continue and it says "You are receiving this e-mail because you may have been featured in a _Sponsored Story _on Facebook." By then, I'm FREAKING OUT 'cuz I thought I was getting sued for using Facebook's name for this story. I was already coming up with places I could go and leaving good-bye notes and all those movie "running away" scenes. So, I think to myself, this story was up before and it had freaking 28 chapters... Why am I just getting it now? I actually read it with no more assumptions and it's just about the actual Facebook website being involved in using our information/pictures or something like that. Honestly, as soon as I found out that it wasn't about this and I wasn't being sued, I BOUNCED.

Whew! Alright, just had to share that with you guys, haha!

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Two: Take Me to Bed

_**.**_

_Ooh.! Scandalous... ;-)_

With half-lidded eyes, Rukia stared into a shirtless Ichigo's, a soft blush apparent on her cheeks. Their lips lightly brushed against each other. His fore-finger had somehow found it's way under her chin and her small hand had gotten lost in his mess of orange hair. The outline of their entangled legs was made clear by the thin sheet covering them as they laid on their sides on his bed.

_'Scandalous, indeed.'_ Rukia thought to herself as she stared at the picture. She bit at her nails and her eyebrows knitted together.

How the _hell_ did this picture come out? Somehow, Ichigo was able to make all these pictures come about, like he was some photographer. '_Some photographer he is, getting us to look all hot and steamy and couple-like.'_ She narrowed her eyes and glared at the photo.

Jackass.

_Flashback_

_Rukia sat up on Ichigo's bed, camera on hand and ready for snapping. "Hey, Strawberry!" She called out as she positioned the camera above her head. "Wanna take more pictures with me? The last ones got rave reviews." She said with a smirk before she winked up at the camera and pressed the flash button._

_"No, stupid." Was his short answer from inside his closet. She smirked again and brought the camera down to look at the picture, all before she looked up to find a shirtless, tanned, and **muscular** Ichigo standing in front of his mirror. She slowly arched an eyebrow as she looked him up and down._

_Being a Substitute Shinigami had **definitely** done a job on him._

_He turned around with a scowl, which was quickly replaced by a smug look, obviously noting Rukia staring at him as she fixed her hair up into a messy bun on top of her head, not even leaving her signature bang in her face. For another picture he guessed as he smirked. "Stop drooling."_

_Rukia rolled her eyes and blankly stared at him before she quickly snapped a photo of his amazing shirtlessness. He clenched his teeth and pointed a shaky finger at her, unknowingly flexing his muscles, which made for a great photo op. "Stop takin-"_

_Snap!_

_He arched an eyebrow, to which Rukia offered her own before he jumped on the bed with a Tarzan yell. She yelled back and threw a pillow at his head and proceeded to try and run away before he grabbed her small arm and pulled her back against his strong chest. "Give me the-!" _

_She pushed him back onto his bed with a grunt and snapped a picture. "Ha!" She yelled out before she got pulled back with him._

_"Shut-up, midget!" Ichigo argued as he stole the camera and snapped a picture of her glaring at him. "Why don't you put that up your precious Facebook?"_

_Rukia growled and jumped on him bringing him down on top of her as they wrestled for the camera. "Yeah, I'll put something up somewhere if you don't give me that camera!" _

_She grabbed the camera with a grin and ran underneath his covers, Ichigo following after her with a scowl. "Give me that camera!" Her only retort was for her to turn around for a moment to snap a picture of him before she continued to crawl away._

_Ichigo gave her a blank look as she took the picture before he lightly grabbed her hand and pulled her up from underneath the covers with him with a grin. Rukia laid on her side on the bed and nervously bit her bottom lip as he mimicked her position._

_Did he have **any** idea what he was doing to her?_

_She reached a hand out to play with his hair and moved in a little closer. "What're you gonna do with the camera?" She blushed when he pulled her in even closer by the waist. _

_He shrugged and brought her face closer to his with a finger, their lips lightly brushing. "Don't worry about it."_

_Snap!_

_End of Flashback_

"I should take the picture down." Rukia said to herself as she examined the picture. "We're not even together! I dunno where this picture _came_ from!" She argued with herself before she looked back at the picture with a squealy groan. She sighed and closed the computer before walking down to the Kurosaki's kitchen to find Ichigo yelling at the microwave.

_...Ok, I'll keep it up for just a little while longer._

She never took the picture down.

* * *

**_A/N:_ **Hope you liked it and don't forget to check out my other story '_Road Trip_'!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **_As I'm reading over the chapters for this story, I can't help but wonder WHY you guys would read this thing. It's. Just. So. Fluffy. Haha! But, thank you all for the support!

_**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own it.

_**ONCE AGAIN. GO THANK THYZEPHYR FOR SAVING THIS STORY.**_

* * *

Chapter Three: Ice Cream

118 fucking e-mails from Facebook. People tagging him, people tagging other people, people tagging themselves, and people commenting. Who the hell spent that much time on Facebook for him to have _118_ e-mails anyway?

Facebook. Facebook. Facebook. Facebook. That's all he saw. All he wanted to do was check his e-mail, but no. Facebook just had to take over _that_, too.

_Flashback_

_Somehow, that Rukia was able to get him to do anything she wanted him to do. Not that he minded, but some things were just ridiculous, like the ice cream cone she'd forced him to buy earlier. How dumb did that look? A 5''9, orange headed, scowling teenager stomping down a sidewalk with a chocolate ice cream cone._

_How freaking **dumb** did that look?_

_He walked in front of Rukia sitting on a high park bench, swinging her legs back and forth with a large grin. "Is that my ice cream I see?" Ichigo's face immediately turned red as he shoved the cone in her face, which she gladly took._

_With a roll of his eyes, Ichigo sat down beside her and raised a leg up to rest his elbow on his knee before he sighed._

_"Shut-up."_

_Ichigo slowly turned to a smirking Rukia, who was 'innocently' nibbling on her ice cream. "What do you mean 'shut-up'? I didn't even say anything." She shrugged and sucked her teeth when a drop of ice cream fell on her white sundress. "It's pretty simple actually. You see, 'shut-up' means 'Shut-Up'. And so, shut-up." He scoffed in an effort to keep from laughing and rested his chin on his palm as he looked into the sky and left his opposite hand on the bench._

_"Wow, I guess when you're short in height; you're also short of brain cells." He said calmly and waited for her to yell, attack him, or do both._

_She did neither._

_"Well, that obviously isn't true because you're a giant and you're **still** stupid." She said as calmly as he did before she went back to her ice cream cone, resting her hand a little farther from the edges of her dress on the bench._

_Glad that he wasn't facing her, Ichigo gave the sun a small smile when he heard her. "I'm smarter than you; I see those grades you get." His first two fingers walked a little farther from his jeans and his hand fell back onto the bench._

_Rukia giggled a bit at his remark and crossed her ankles, letting her small feet hover over the ground. "All the smart people know that grades don't determine your intelligence, Smart One." Her slender fingers danced down the bench and poked at Ichigo's finger before they walked on top of his hand. "Hey, Ichigo?"_

_Said person absolutely refused to blush as he centered all his nervousness into his glare at the sun. "Yeah?"_

_"Thanks for the ice cream."_

_He smiled when he felt her nails lightly graze against his skin. "Welcome."_

_"Aw! You guys are so cute!" They suddenly heard Orihime exclaim as she walked over. "Hey, can I take a picture?" And lo and behold, a camera magically appeared from behind Orihime._

_Snap!_

_End of Flashback_

Rukia looked down at her feet with a small grin and an ice cream cone in her hand. Ichigo's foot rested on the bench and he rested his elbow on his knee as he covered his face with his hand, a couple of fingers in his hair as he looked to the other side; His opposite hand resting underneath Rukia's fingernails.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck you Facebook." Ichigo sang to himself as he viewed the picture. He looked to the bottom right corner and found written ''The Strawberry and the Midget. Is there any greater love?'' in yellow and purple letters, most likely for his hair color and her eye color.

**_Awe.! Thiz iz dah qutest 1 yeht.!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_I'm still hooked on that 'bed' picture, but this one is adorable. =)_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_My MaN, iChIgO. WhO wUdDa ThOt U WuD gEt A cUtIe LiKe ThIs.?_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO T.!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Ichigo chuckled at the comments and logged off to get ready for bed. Strange thing was, he couldn't sleep that night because all he could think of was ice cream, strawberries, and purple-eyed midgets.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: _**Sorry for such a late update! School is stupid. Wah. Haha, anyway time for a shameless plugin!

I just started a new Avatar: The Last Airbender fic. If you're interested in that, go check it out! It's called "Once Upon a Time" and it's a Toph/Aang story.

* * *

Chapter Four: Bath Time

**_._**

Ichigo, sitting in his bath tub, leaned back into the curve of the tub with a muscular leg raised up onto the edge of the wall. With a smirk, he pretended to pinch at the ends of his mustache made of bubbles, giving him a 'Santa Claus' look. Rukia, sitting across from him, had a very apparent blush on her face as she nervously poked at the bun on top of her head keeping all the hair out of her face, a small smile on her face.

Rukia didn't even want to look at the picture anymore. Everytime she did, she started blushing and immediately felt the urge to go to the bathroom. She didn't even know how this picture came to be!

How. The. **_Fuck._** Was Ichigo able to make all these pictures appear?

_Flashback  
_

_Rukia walked into Ichigo's room with her Chappy towel tied around herself, looking like a strapless dress. She'd just come from the beach with Orihime and the rest of the girls and was wearing her strapless swimsuit underneath. Ichigo was in his bathroom taking his routine bubble bath and Rukia wanted to freak him out._

_She knocked on the bathroom door with a beat. "Strawberry? You in there?" She sang from behind the door._

_"Whaddya want, Midget?"_

_"Oh, nothing. Just wondering where you were." She smirked and turned around to lean on the door, picking at her nails. With a shrug, she took her camera out of her towel's pocket and traced it's outline. "Hey, do you mind if I come in?"_

_"...Yes."_

_Shrugging once more, she opened the door and walked into the bathroom, prompting Ichigo to cover over his privates. "What the hell are you doing in here?"_

_Rukia put her hands up in the air with an innocent look on her face. "I thought you said you didn't mind!"_

_Ichigo almost believed her. **Almost**_**.** _But, he caught a glance at the camera in her hand before she crossed her fingers behind her back. "Rukia. No. Pictures." _

_She sighed dramatically and jumped up and down twice with a groan. "But, why? You never minded taking pictures before!"_

_ He threw his hands up into the air, causing the water to splash. __"I **always** minded taking pictures!"_

_Rukia rolled her eyes and closed the bathroom door with a shrug. Ichigo froze as she closed it. "R-Rukia? Why'd you close the door?" He gulped and froze when she started untying her towel with a sigh. _

_"Well, if I can't take pictures... I might as well join your bubble bath."_

_Ichigo's face went tomato red. "You can't be serious..." How did she go from taking pictures to joining him in his bath?_

_Not that he would mind..._

_He covered his eyes as the towel fell and let out a girlish squeal when she jumped into the tub. She kicked at his leg with a bland look, causing him to open his eyes. "Don't freak, dummy. I'm wearing a swimsuit."_

_He shook his head and covered his chest with a blush. "I'm not the dummy here. What if someone walks in?" _

_She rolled her eyes. "Should I really be the one called the dummy here? You're the one covering your chest. You have no boobs, stupid." _

_Ichigo sighed and leaned back into the curve of the tub. "Whatever, you're not gonna stop me from relaxing."_

_"Of course, I won't."_

_"Alright."_

_"Alright."_

_Splat!_

_Ichigo opened his eyes and glared at Rukia, who had just thrown a pack of bubbles at his face, which had surprisingly taken the form of a Santa Claus mustache/beard. Rukia only shrugged as she kept her mouth in a thin line, showing that she was trying not to laugh. He only shrugged at her and slowly lifted a leg up onto the side of the tub, giving her full view of his muscular leg. As she blushed, he smirked. "If you're gonna get comfortable here, why can't I?"_

_Slowly, his arm came up and inside of his fist was the camera. Her eyes widened. How did he get the camera? She shook her head and laughed at him while she took a handful of bubbles from the tub._

_Snap!_

_End of Flashback  
_

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shi-yat._ Rukia cursed to herself. _All these pictures. They're only saying one thing: that we're a couple. We most certainly are **not** a couple... Not that I would **mind** being in a relationship with- WOAH! _She stopped herself from finishing that last thought and scrolled down the page to read the comments.

**_Heyy, hey, HEYYYYY.! These piccy's of you guys is gettin a little WOOH WOOH if ya catch my drift.!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Rukia... YOU GUYS ARE FXCKIN AWESOME! Your pictures make me wanna get my OWN Strawberry boyfriend!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Mmm, check out his LEG. Total smexxiness right there. ;)_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOT!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_D03z tht guy uP th3r3 alwaysz comm3nt 'w00t' on ur p1ccsz? O.o ^^^_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Anywaysz, p1csz on f1r3. ;)_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_SaNtA bAbAy.! LoOkZ lIkE cHrIsTmAs CaMe EaRlY tHiS yR.!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT!_ Rukia yelled at herself in her mind as she logged off of her account. Stupid Strawberry and his picture taking skills. She held her head in her hands and screamed a groan.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" She heard Ichigo's voice behind her and she stood up to face him. With a glare and a finger in his face, she poked at his nose. "_Shut it_, Strawberry. I don't want to hear _anything_ from you." She stomped off without letting him say anything.

Ichigo stood at his spot with an arched eyebrow. "What'd I do?"


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N:_ **Alright, this is for those of you who read my other story "Road Trip". Unfortunately, I'll be discontinuing it. I just lost all inspiration I had for it. I'm sorry for those of you who got into it, but if I continued it just wouldn't be fair to the both of us. I hope you understand. (I feel like I'm in a breakup!)

Now, for all you Avatar fans! I've started a Taang 'fic called "Once Upon a Time". If you're interested in that, go check it out and leave a review!

Onto the story!

* * *

Chapter Five: All Mine

**_._**

_Ichigo laid on his bed with his eyes closed, listening to the snapping of the camera. __**The**__ camera. The same __**exact**__ camera that was keeping them from killing each other in the worst possible ways. Don't ask how there could be a good way to kill each other, there just was in their kind of relationship._

_He paused in his thinking. Were they even in a relationship?_

_'...God, what the hell are we?' He thought to himself before he heard a crash in the bathroom. 'That's my cue.'_

_With a tired gaze, Ichigo looked at Rukia fumbling with the camera. She glared at it and clenched her teeth. "You could at least help me with this thing, Strawberry."_

_He yawned and crossed his arms as he leaned back on the door frame. "Nah, no thanks. I'm too tired anyways."_

_"Why? Are you sick or something?" She asked as she turned to him with eyebrows knitted together in concern. _

_'...Why the __**fuck**__ does she have to look so sweet right there?' He thought to himself before he shook his head in an effort to keep from smiling. As he closed his eyes, he leaned his head back on the door post and shrugged. "I dunno, maybe."_

_He heard her feet shuffle a bit. "Huh, well, I hope you feel better."_

_'DAMMIT! Stop being so __**fucking**__ nice!' It was enough that those pictures were up on the internet. Everyone ELSE thought they were a couple, he didn't want to ge caught up in the IchiRuki craze himself. "Yeah, thanks."_

_"...Maybe... taking pictures will help!"_

_'Damn.' Ichigo feigned a yawn and reached out his arms to stretch as he slowly walked away. "Oh, no! Don't worry, I'm __**pretty**__ sure sleep will help. You know what they say?"_

_"No. What do they say?"_

_'Da-hamn.' He nervously scratched the back of his head as he searched for an answer. "Uhm, sleep everyday keeps the doctor away?" She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she stretched her toes on the tiled floor. 'Shit, even her toes are starting to look good.' He thought to himself as he blushed a bit._

_With a smirk, Rukia twirled the camera by it's string around her slender finger. "I thought that was 'an apple a day keeps the doctor away'." Ichigo groaned when she pulled him into the bathroom by his shirt, careful not to show that he was enjoying all the attention he was getting._

_As she pulled him in front of the mirror, he shrugged and took the camera out of her hands. When she turned around to ask what he was doing, he only smirked and turned her back around to face the mirror. "Don't worry 'bout it."_

**_End of Flashback_**

With a wink, Ichigo grinned at the camera as he kept a protective hand over Rukia's stomach, pulling her back against his stomach. He rested his chin on the crook of her neck, his head only being brought in closer as she kept a hand in his mess of orange hair. Only her grin was shown as her head bent back as she laughed.

This time, the picture was on his profile. That way, she'd get to see how he feels with all those random people he didn't even know commenting on a picture of him. He scoffed and rolled his eyes. _'She'd prolly be flattered.'_

Ichigo looked at the picture, a sense of pride swelling up in him. Only because of the fact that he got her to laugh that hard in a picture. He scrolled down to read the comments.

**_YOOOOOO, Strawberrii, mii man. Who's this chick? U guyz look good together if I must say so mahself... _****;]**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_So...y was she laffin so hard...?_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_AHA! I KNEW IT! All those times you said you two had nothing goin on? LIES! BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Ichii, make thiss yurr profile piccyy NOWW!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_So...IcHiS gOtTa GIRL... Hmm..._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Yeah, maybe she'll calm all your fuckin temper tantrums... _****=)**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Oh, I'm pretty sure she already has. Have you seen the bed picture on her profile?_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_OH YEAH! Did you see the BATHTUB one?_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_YEAH! Those two are a little freaky!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_ALL THIS MESS UNDER MY PICTURE! GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

_...Who the hell is that 'woot'ing guy..._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** _Hola, my people! Como estas?! Haha, well I'm great if you were wondering. If you weren't, then forget you too... Anyway, I read over all 25 chapters the other day and I can't believe you guys liked this stuff and asked for it to come back. It's so fluffy, haha! But, seriously, I do appreciate all the love and encouragement. :)

News: I've got a new Avatar story up. It's called "_Once Upon a Time_" and it's a Taang story. Here's the summary:

_She was being forced to get_ _married and he needed a friend. Love wasn't a part of the deal, so what happens when one of them starts falling?_

Pretty short, but if it sounds interesting check it out and leave a review.

_**P.S.: **_Do you guys actually read my authors notes up here? XD

* * *

Chapter Six: Guitar Hero

**_._**

She was falling for him. Not in love, but in like and she was definitely falling. Hard and _fast_. At first, she wasn't sure, but, oh, yes. Now, she knew and so did everyone on Facebook. All the proof was in that _stupid _picture.

_Flashback_

_Rukia walked up the stairs with a grin on her face and the camera in her hand. She'd just heard __**the**__ funniest Chappy joke on television and she wanted to capture Ichigo's face on film._

_As she rose her hand to turn the knob on his door, her grin grew in excitement. But, then she stopped when she heard the strumming of the guitar. She smiled softly to herself. 'Oh, yeah...' How could she forget that the Strawberry played the guitar? 'And very well, I should add.'_

_She slowly turned the knob and opened the door, trying her best not to disturb him. He sat on the edge of his bed with one leg raised up to support the guitar. His guitar was beige and had purple and orange stars on it. Rukia smiled as she remembered the day they painted it, but that's a story for another time._

_The sun shined down on him and made his hair and face glow, giving him an angelic look. Her breath got caught in her throat. 'Why is he so beautiful?'_

_He looked up from the guitar and smiled at her. "Hey." Her eyes widened at his soft tone of voice. Lately, he was being __**so**__ sweet and nice to her and it was bothering her to no end. Don't get her wrong, she loved the whole nice thing __**plus**__ all the attention she was getting, but she just didn't know how to take it._

_'Does he like me?' ... 'Is he just playing me?' ... 'Do I like HIM?' Those were just the few questions running through her mind lately._

_"H-hey." She said back in a shy voice, trying not to give anything away. _

_His eyebrow rose up at her as he continued to play. "What's wrong? You seem lost."_

_'Is it that obvious?' She thought to herself as she watched his skilled fingers plucking at the guitar. She lifted her eyes up to his and almost fell to her knees at it's gentleness before she cleared her throat. "No, nothing's wrong. I-I just..." She smiled and mentally cursed herself for blushing a bit at the song he was playing. 'Lost Without You. God...' "The song you're playing, it's nice."_

_Clearing her throat again, she walked over toward him and sat on the soft, carpeted floor, leaning back on a wall. "Can you play something else for me?"_

_Snap!_

_End of Flashback_

Rukia sat on the soft, carpeted floor, leaning back on a wall as she looked up to Ichigo with half-opened lips, a light blush on her cheeks, and a dazed look in her eyes. He sat on the edge of his bed with a leg raised up to support the guitar on his knee. Giving her a soft look, he looked right into her eyes as he sang to her. She lightly bit down on her bottom lip her small feets' heels together as both big toes rested on a side of his foot. On the bottom of the picture was the words, "Lost Without You... The song I was PLAYING idiots! Don't take anything out of proportion!"

Rukia smiled at the picture because it was on his profile this time, too. She kind of like being known as "Ichigo's Girl" on Facebook. Ever since the pictures got uploaded, all of his fangirls backed off. _All_ of them.

Ichigo was very, _very _popular with the ladies, believe it or not.

**_-tears- Ichi's so CUTE with his lady! _****=')**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Wow... you're LITERALLY a guitar hero. XD_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_-.- Dude. Delete that guy (^^^^^) from your friends list.._**

**_Anyways, cute piccy _****B-)**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Awww, her feet are so small!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Isn't she jst adowabow! (^^^) Speakin of feet, is that a game of footsies i see you 2 playin...? _****^.^**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_SHUT THE HELL UP MAN!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Oooh, looks like u missed ur session with rukia last night..._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Tsk, tsk, tsk. i'll call her up right now. can't have ichi throwin fits everywhere. _****XD**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Rukia rolled her eyes at the comments as she blushed a bit. Tatsuki wouldn't_ really_ call her.

...Would she?

_Ring! Ring!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Nail Polish

_**.**_

_Ichigo turned the knob to his room with a sigh and immediately stopped walking when he caught a whiff of something. Something...smelly. A kind of smelly smell that smelled... smelly. He rolled his eyes and sighed once more when he realized what the smell was._

_Nail polish. Just one of the few female products that actually __**didn't**__ smell good._

_With a roll of his eyes, he continued to walk into his room, leaving the door open to get the smell out. He laid back on his bed and crossed his fingers behind his head as he closed his eyes._

_"Hey." He heard Rukia greet him quietly._

_He only gave her a slight nod since he couldn't trust his voice to greet her back. Everytime he heard her voice, it was like a beautiful song or melody. He didn't know what the hell was happening to him. If she smiled, he blushed. If she frowned, he blushed. If she fell, he'd help her up and then he'd blush. Even when she took her shoes off, he blushed at the sight of her small and slender feet._

_"Hey." Oh, there goes that song again... "What's wrong with you? You've been acting wierd lately."He shrugged and opened his eyes to stare at his ceiling. "Nothin's wrong."_

_"You sure?" He heard the concern in her voice and smiled at the ceiling._

_"Yeah." He answered. "Yeah, I'm sure."_

_They sat quietly for a while, him on his bed and her at his desk, doing her nails before his eyebrows tensed. "Hey, Midget. What's your favorite color?" _

_He heard her giggle and sigh. "What the hell's the matter with you?"_

_Shrugging once more, Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. "Nothin'. Just answer the question."_

_A pause._

_"Orange."_

_His eyes widened a bit at her answer before they went back to their natural state. 'No way...' He turned to her and found her putting orange nail polish on her nails. "Why orange?"_

_She carefully let the tiny brush glide on her nails before she turned to look him in the eyes. "Well, first, it was Fire Hydrant Red. Then, it was Midnight Purple. Now, it's Tropicana Orange." _

_He smiled at her when she turned her attention back to her nails. "Why'd you change the colors so many times?"_

_"I dunno. It just changed whenever something good or bad happened." She answered._

_"Was Orange a good event?" He asked quietly as he turned back to stare at his ceiling._

_"Yeah, it was. But, I think Tropicana Orange is here to stay." She turned back to him and held the brush up with a grin. "Wanna help me with my toes?"_

_Snap!_

_End of Flashback_

This time, the picture was on Kon's profile. Yes, _Kon_ made a Facebook account and tagged both Rukia and Ichigo in the picture. Although no one knew that he was a stuffed animal, people only added him as a friend to see the pictures of the two on his albums.

In her usual white sundress, Rukia sat in a high chair with her knees raised up, her feet resting on the seat. She pulled the bottom of the dress to her feet to cover just underneath her toes. Smiling softly at Ichigo sitting at her feet, her head rested on her knees. He kept his face close to her toes as he carefully painted her nails orange. Concentration was clear on his face as he smiled at the same time.

"...Wow. Am I falling _that_ hard for her that I'm willing to paint her toes?" Ichigo quietly murmured to himself before he went to check the comments.

**_Ohemgeeh ! ! ! Rukia, yuu gotta man that'll paint yurr nails fo' ya? iWISH icould find a man like that!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Okayy, thiss lil' piccyy got likee 37 likess and i can see whyy! You guys are too cutee._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Well... now she's got him painting her toes..._**

**_THATS HOW YOU KNOW SHES GOT HIM FUCKIN WHIPPED!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_He's not whipped, he's in LOVE! ;-) Good job, Kon!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Hey, am i the only one that noticed the wooting dude is gone...? O.o_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Oh, yeah. He's not in anybody's account. Where is that guy?_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Anyways, super cute piccy guys. Now ur nails match his head!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Maybe someone got tired of the wooting and kicked his ass. -.-_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_I'm gonna shoot you. ^.^_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Ok, the non-wooting is bothering me. I guess, I'll fill in for him._**

**_WOOT!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Dude, you did it all wrong! It's WOOOOOOOOOOT!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Correction: Wot._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Shut the fuck up, both of you guys! It's obvious that none of us can compare to the superior wooting stylings of Master Woot._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_iChIgo! The lIttle mIdgets got U doIn her naIlS? Man, we gotta talk when iCome back to Karakura town. _****;-)**

_**- Abari Renji...**_

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

What the hell was happening? He and Rukia were taking 'coupley' pictures together, Renji was coming and was probably going to give him a long speech about male empowerment, and the wooting guy was gone.

He scrolled back up to the picture and smiled at the smile Rukia was giving him. His smile grew. _I guess being known as her boyfriend isn't all that bad..._

* * *

**_A/N: _**Could you guess the meanings of the different nail polish colors? Haha! Hope you liked it!


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N:_** Thanks so much for continuing to read this!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Smile

.

Sleeping peacefully in his bed with a slight smile, Ichigo kept a protective arm around Rukias waist, interlacing his fingers on her stomach. She slept on her side with her back pressed against his strong chest, her head nestled comfortably underneath his chin. Her hands seemed so small compared to his as they rested on them, her index finger wrapped around his own. His muscular leg rested inbetween her legs, both her legs and his foot hanging off of the side of the bed. They both glowed due to the light of the early morning sun.

Rukias stomach did a flip as she looked at the photo. _How the hell did __**this**__ one happen?_ She thought to herself before she blushed and arched an eyebrow when she remembered.

_Oh yeah._ She thought._ It was my fault... Huh._

_Flashback_

_A lone drop of sweat made its way down the side of Rukias face as she laid back in her closet. Slowly, she raised up a finger to scratch the itch the drop left before she let out a weary breath. She should be asleep, she shouldn't be awake. But, she was. She was hot, sweaty and tired at fucking 4 o'clock in the morning._

_She needed sleep. Now. And she didn't care how she would get it either._

_With a quiet sigh, she carefully opened the closet door and smiled a bit when she felt the cool air hit her face. She opened the door a bit and stuck her head out, glaring at Ichigo sleeping peacefully in his bed. 'Peaceful my ass.' She thought as she slipped out of the closet, closing the door behind her. 'If I'm not sleeping, neither is he.'_

_She walked over to his bed and knelt down on the floor beside his face. She smiled when she found that his eyebrows were tense. 'Even when he sleeps, he worries.' After deciding that she wouldn't try to beat his eyebrows off of his face, she let her eyes flutter on down to his chest._

_Scars. That's all she saw: scars. Almost __**everywhere**__ on his chest. 'Stupid, Strawberry.' She thought. 'Don't you ever think about...' Her thought process stopped and she winced when her eyes stopped at a mark on his shoulder. A dark pink, round mark graced his shoulder with its presence. Orihime had healed it, but she didn't think it would leave that bad of a mark there._

_"Damn." She gasped out before she looked back up to his face. "He got that 'cuz of me." She shook her head quickly and tightly shut her eyes. She wasn't going to cry for that idiot. The idiot that risked his life for hers._

_She slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the scowl on his face. "Ichigo." She whispered before lightly shaking him. "Ichigo." She whispered a little louder._

_Ichigo's eyes slowly opened before he closed them with a roll of his eyes. "Midget." _

_Rukia narrowed her eyes and gave him her nastiest glare. "Ichigo, you idiot!" _

_His eyes snapped open and his hands were immediately covering her mouth. "What the hell's wrong with you?" He half-whispered, half-yelled as she continued to glare. Sighing, he took his hands off her face and laid back on his side to face her. "What?" _

_She shrugged. "I can't sleep." _

_For a short moment, he only stared into her eyes before he rolled his own and moved to the other side of his bed. "C'mon."_

_Climbing his bed with a tired grin, she leaned on the wall behind the bed. She laid her head on the wall and turned to see Ichigo laying back on the bed with one arm over his eyes, scowl still intact. "Hey, Strawberry?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_She moved so she could lie on her side, facing him. "Why are you so worried about everyone else?" _

_The arm covering his eyes rose a bit so she could see the brow arching at her. "Why?" He asked as he turned to lay on his side._

_"Well," She started before she stuck a finger out to lightly trace over a bruise. "Remember that time when I got all 'kidnapped' or whatever and got taken back to Seireitei?"_

_"Yeah, so?" He asked when she stopped at a bruise. _

_"Why do you do that?" She asked, looking him in the eyes. "You're always worrying about me, I can take care of myself."_

_Smirking a bit, Ichigo took ahold of her small hand on his chest and laid it on the bed, inbetween them. "No, Midget. You can't take care of yourself." He stared at their hands as his fingers lightly traced over hers, making her blush as she watched his lips move. "Just let me take care of you, okay?" He looked up to meet her eyes and interlaced their fingers. "Besides, it's not like I don't enjoy it."_

_'Oh, God.' She sang in a high voice in her head before she yanked her hand away from his, glaring at him as his smirk grew. "Just stop scowling, got it?" She said before she turned around to have her back face him._

_Snap!_

_End of Flashback_

_Kon, I'm going to __**kill**__ you_. She thought to herself before she scrolled down to read the comments.

**_WOAH ! What the HELL ? I didn't think you would post anything like THIS up Kon ! ! ! ! !_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Well, I'm pretty sure she's going to kill you._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Ohhhhhhhhhh okaii . . . _****;-)**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_H0w !z !t poss!bl3 4 yuu guyz 2 luk qut3 wh3N yurr sl33p!N?_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Well, now I'm SURE his temper's calm. XD_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Kon, I'm going to boil you in hot lava for putting this up._**

**_- Kurosaki Ichigo_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_El oh El. Kon's gonna die. XD XD XD_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Wow ! Maybe his temper is calmed, he didn't put that in all caps OR use exclamation points ! _****=]**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_MAH MANS BACK !_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_*Throws 'woot' party*_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

Rukia groaned before she made a realization: Ichigo wasn't scowling in the picture.


	9. Chapter 9

**_A/N:_** Sorry for such a late update! I've just been distracted by my other stories and life in general! Hope you like this chapter and accept my apology. :) Once again, thank _**ThyZephyr**_ for saving this story!

* * *

Chapter Nine: OoVoo

_**.**_

ooVoo - **_Noun_**

**_1._** An online video chat system that enables everyone to have face-to-face video calls over the internet

**_2._** The next evolution in online communication and the closest thing to being with your friends, family, and people you love.

**_3._** Something made _just_ to annoy Kurosaki Ichigo.

**_Definition Provided by the Earlie Birdie Dictionary of Fanfiction_**

_Flashback_

_"Rukia, what the hell is an ooVoo?" Ichigo asked as he stared at her through his computer screen._

_She rolled her eyes at him in her own, little ooVoo box with a small smile. "What does it look like dummy? It's something for video chats!"_

_Stupid. That's what he thought it was and since she was gone for the weekend, he would just __**have**__ to use the stupid thing to talk to her. But, he didn't mind looking at her through the screen, especially since she was looking __**exceptionally**__ nice that day._

_Her hair was pulled back into a messy bun at the top of her head, an orange headband kept the rest of her hair out of her face and she wore a pure white kimono._

_'...Why is she so good looking?' Ichigo mused to himself as she explained something to him, not even noticing that he wasn't paying attention._

_-Ring!- -Ring!-_

_His eyebrows tensed before he flipped his phone open. "Hello?" His eyebrows relaxed and he took on a blank expression when he saw her slowly bring a phone up to her ear with a grin. "...Sorry for not listening to your story." He said boredly into the reciever._

_She arched an eyebrow at him with a smirk and nodded. "You didn't actually think I didn't notice, did you? Idiot." His face reddened and he squeezed the phone. "Shut-up, Midget! I'm not the dumb one here. __**You're**__ the one who's calling me when you can see me and hear me clearly."_

_Her own face reddening, Rukia scrunched up her face and narrowed her eyes at him, a face that he thought was undeniably cute. "Dummy! I only called you 'cuz I thought it'd make our conversation better! Y'know, since you have the attention span of a gerbil!"_

_Ichigo pulled the phone back from his ear as she yelled and rolled his eyes at her before he put the phone back to his ear. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We both know it's 'cuz you wanted to hear my beautiful voice." He said nonchalantly._

_He smirked when she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, keeping the phone on her ear with her shoulder, picking something up at the desk. "You're such a dork."_

_"You're such a dork." He mocked her in a high voice before she stuck her middle finger up at him._

_She sighed and rested her elbows on the desk, leaning into the computer a bit while she held the phone up to her ear. "Hey, Strawberry?"_

_He leaned back and slide down into the chair a bit, letting the back of his head rest on the top of the seat. "Yeah?"_

_"I kinda miss you back here." She said with a smile._

_Blushing __**profusely**__, Ichigo rolled his eyes in an attempt to seem chill and smiled. "Yeah?"_

_"Uh-huh..." She dragged out while nodding, a grin slowly growing on her face. "So, I made you something..."_

_His eyes widened and an eyebrow arched at that. "Really?" He sat up in anticipation. "What is it?"_

_"It's..." Her grin grew even wider and she sat up with a sketchbook. "A Chappy Sketchbook!"_

_"What the hell?"_

_Snap!_

_End of Flashback_

In the right box was Rukia holding up a picture of Chappy saying, "I MISS YOU!". She kept all her hair in a messy bun on the very top of her head, an orange headband keeping the rest of her hair out of her face while she wore a pure white kimono. Scrunching her face up, she pushed out her lips to give the camera a kiss as she held the phone up to her ear. Ichigo, in the left box, blushed and covered his eyes as he smirked, holding the phone up to his ear. Both of their boxes were separated by the ooVoo sign.

'_So.'_ Ichigo thought to himself. _'It wasn't enough just to have ooVoo __**or**__ Facebook. She just __**had **__to combine them together didn't she?'_

**_Daaamn ! Talk about ''Kiss Meh Thru Dha Fone'' !_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_iDefinitely agree with the first chick._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_...What were you guys talkin about..._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Prolly havin fone sex, those nasty freaks_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_O.o... Uhm, the guy above me has gotta go..._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_This is ur new profile piccy, Rukia. _****=]**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_Hahaaaaaa. U guyz rr 2Cuteee._**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

**_WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_**

**_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._**

"Huh..." Ichigo said to himself with wide eyes, fighting back a smile. "She really made it her profile picture..."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/ N:**_ Well, it's been a while. Heh. -sweat drops- I'm so sorry for this late update! I've gotten back into the Avatar: The Last Airbender fandom and it just sucked me into writing fan fiction. So, it wasn't my fault. It's Avatar: The Last Airbender's fault. For being so awesome. :D

_**Disclaimer: **_Don't own it. Just like I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender...

* * *

Chapter Ten: Hoodies

_"Midget, you know it's gonna rain, right?"_

_"Strawberry, you know you're a dummy, right?"_

_Ichigo chuckled a bit before he slipped his hoodie on and followed Rukia out, closing the door behind him._

_Rukia smiled to herself as she walked on the sidewalk, feeling the sun hit her. She sighed. 'What does he know? The weather's just fine.' Plus, she got to get fresh air and she could finally walk around. She was getting antsy._

_...Wait, she was walking around... with __**Ichigo**__. The guy who everyone thought was her boyfriend..._

_Huh..._

_She sneakily looked from the corner of her eye to find Ichigo walking next to her with his large, black hoodie on. She crossed her arms and stuck her nose up into the sky while crossing her arms. "It's never going to rain, y'know."_

_Ichigo rolled his eyes at her before smirking at a small cloud in the sky. "Midget, you're wearing white, y'know." She brought her head back down from the sky to give him a look. "What?" He shrugged as his smirk grew. "You're wearing white booty shorts and it's gonna rain. I guess it'll be nice to see- OUCH!"_

_The orange-headed teen held his face in his hand, groaning a bit as he stood in one place. "Oi, Midget! What the __**hell**__?" Blushing, she grabbed a handful of his thick hair and dragged him down the sidewalk, getting looks from passersby. "Just keep walking, idiot!"_

_After a few minutes, she let go of his hair when they stopped in front of a library. She ran up the stairs and frowned when she found that it was closed. "Ichigo, you idiot! The library's closed!"_

_Sitting on the staircase that led up to the building, he didn't even bother to turn around and look to her. "__**Midget**__. It's not my fault you never wanna listen to anything I say."_

_"You didn't tell me it was going to be closed, stupid!" She rolled her eyes and sat on the very first step of the staircase._

_"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" They heard Orihime yell from down the sidewalk with a wave and a grin. Ichigo gave her a small smile back before he stood up to walk over to her. "Midget, you coming?"_

_Rukia arched an eyebrow before shaking her head. "No, just tell her I said 'hey'." She said to him with a small smile. As he walked over to Orihime, her smile slowly faded and she sighed and frowned. She scoffed as she glared at a leaf. "Bitch."_

_Woah! Where the hell did __**that**__ come from?_

_Rukia shook her head as she shut her eyes. No-no-no-no-no. __**No.**__ She could __**not**__ be jealous of Orihime. 'Even though she has long, pretty hair, is really bubbly, and smart. Plus, she's got the biggest pair of boobs I've ever seen on a girl her age...' She thought to herself before she lightly shook her head again. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this...'_

_She looked back down the sidewalk to find Ichigo grinning and speaking as Orihime held her stomach while laughing. Rukia sighed and frowned a bit. 'Of __**course**__ I had to fall for __**him**__...' She sighed again when Ichigo ran back with a grin. "Hey." He greeted her before his eyebrows knitted together in concern. "Hey, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing." She said as she shook her head before she looked up at him with a small smile that quickly fell when a drop of rain suddenly fell on her nose. She groaned. "It's raining! That's what's wrong!" Rolling her eyes at his smirk, she looked at her feet before she looked back up at him and she cleared her throat. "Hey, do you like her?"_

_"Who? Orihime?" He asked calmly, a hint of a blush on his cheeks as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. When she nodded, he shrugged and brushed at the ground with the heel of his sneaker before he stepped onto a step. "Yeah, well, I mean, I __**used**__ to." He walked up two more steps to stand on the step before hers. "But, not anymore."_

_She smiled a bit at him and nodded, squinting at him as the rain fell harder. "Cool."_

_He smirked and crouched down on the step to meet her eyes. "But, I __**do**__ like someone else..."_

_Glaring at his smirk, she brought her knees up to her chest and rested her chin at the top of her knees. "Oh, really?" When he nodded, she nodded back with raised eyebrows and a small smile. "Who's the lucky lady?"_

_"Don't worry about it." He said with a grin as he slipped his hoodie off to rest it on her shoulders._

_Offering him a short 'thank you', she let him fix the jacket on her as the rain fell harder and harder. "Who's the lucky lady?" She repeated to him with a smirk once he finished. He blushed even though he was smirking and he kept his hands on the jacket, looking her dead in the eyes. "You really want to know?" Accepting her nod, he slipped his hand into her soft, wet hair made wavy by the rain and he brought her head down a bit to plant a kiss on her forehead, to which she gasped and blushed._

_He took his lips from her head and he rested his nose there with a blush and a small smile. "It's you, dummy."_

_End of Flashback_

Sitting on the very first step of a staircase in front of a building, Rukia, clad in a large, black hoodie 5 times her size, grinned up at Ichigo. Crouching down on the second step in front of her, he gave her a soft smile as his wet hair fell, covering his eyes. Pulling the hood over her head with a hand, he kept his other hand on hers lying on his chest, his torso being outlined as his t-shirt clung to him. '_Finally! Eh, guys?'_ was the picture's name.

Grinning at Orihime's photo, Rukia didn't know how she wasn't squealing at the moment, because to her, it was certainly a squeal-worthy moment.

**FINALLY ! ! ! ! DO YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING LONG I FUCKING WAITED FOR YOU TO FUCKING CONFESS TO EACH OTHER ! ! !**

**... .. ... .. ... ..**

**Yeah, I think the guy up there said it for us all...**

**... .. ... .. ... ..**

**Itz about t1m3 !**

**... .. ... .. ... ..**

**So... are you guys together now?**

**... .. ... .. ... ..**

**^^^ They are TOO cute to not be together!**

**... .. ... .. ... ..**

**WOOOOOOOOT ! ! ! ! ! !**

**... .. ... .. ... ..**

**Nope, the Woot Master said it for us all. Thank you, Woot-san.**

**... .. ... .. ... ..**

* * *

_**A/N: **_Yes, yes. He confessed! But, that doesn't mean they're a couple... Mh-hmm...


End file.
